Un acte de trop
by backura
Summary: Ryuga navigue de foyer en foyer. Encore une fois, il change et se retrouve à cohabiter avec Damian. Cependant, ce dernier va perdre la mémoire d'une étrange façon. Ryuga arrivera t il a ne rester d'un simple protecteur?
1. Chapter 1

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de cour à peine dix minutes après la sonnerie. Le professeur à l'intérieur autorisa d'une voix forte la personne à entrer. C'est un des surveillants du lycée qui entra, un des plus apprécié de part sa connaissance pointu en matière de jeux vidéos et séries télévisées. Il portait son éternelle veste verte et un jean noir. On pouvait lui donner la cinquantaine.

- Excusez-moi . Atsuka Ryuga, tu dois te rendre au bureau tout de suite.

Le jeune homme, assit au fins fond de la salle, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. En se redressant il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc partiellement colorés en rouge.

-Prends tes affaires.

Il s'exécuta et suivit l'homme tranquillement. Etant au quatrième étages, ils durent descendre jusqu'au rez de chaussé, voyant défiler les couleurs distincte de chaque étage, le bleu, le vert, le rouge et le jaune. Une fois les escaliers descendus, ce fut le couloir central qu'il fallait traverser, puis prendre la porte du fond. Cette porte indiquait le bureau du CPE, et ils y pénétrèrent. A l'intérieur attendez le propriétaire du bureau et une femme âgée dans les quarante ans. Celle-ci était vêtue de son 31 et ses cheveux blond entourés un visage aux airs bien angoissés.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !? C'est pas possible ça !

Ryuga se contenta d'afficher son expression monotone, las, et ne fit aucune remarques malgré le sermonage auquel il eu droit.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux avec un assistant social, un avocat et un juge, dans une des salles du tribunal. Ryuga demeura assit à la même place que d'habitude, lors de ces rendez-vous, tous les quatre mois depuis quatre ans. Face à la juge, de l'autre côté du bureau, chacun assis sur une chaise en cuire noir.

-Alors, Ryuga, aurais-tu quelque chose à dire cette fois ci ?

En un sens, la représentante de l'ordre n'aimait pas poser cette question, car les seules fois où le jeune parlait les embrouilles arrivaient peu après. Cela durait depuis six ans. Sept foyers l'avait accueillit, deux familles d'accueille également.

-Justement.

Ce simple mot eu le même effet qu'un désastre en face d'eux. Qu'allait-il arriver cette fois ci ? Qu'arrivait-il ? Que voulait-il dire encore comme bêtise ? Mais il continua bien trop vite pour leur laisser le temps de cogiter.

-Je veux changer de foyer, finit il, son regard dur s'enfonçait dans celui de la femme en face de lui. Je souhaite aller ailleurs.

Le foyer devant lui ressemblait plus à un morceau d'immeuble. Au pied de celui-ci s'étendaient un grand jardin, tout autours des murs de béton, et parsemés de jeux, et d'un côté potager. La structure en elle-même semblait basique, géométriquement simple, avec des fenêtres carrées, des potes rectangulaires, des murs perpendiculaires au sol, d'une couleur blanche, parfois grisâtre avec le temps. Bref, un bête bâtiment se dressait devant lui, un bâtiment de la ville. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout semblait bien plus gaie, avec des dessins colorés ornant le papier peints, des tableaux étaient fixés par ci par là, représentant des scènes quotidienne d'une vie basique. Dans une salle semblait être un salon, à la gauche de l'escalier en bois, une dizaine de collégiens chahutez, jouez, chantez, ou regardez la télévision. Mais lui, ce fut l'escalier qui l'intéressait. Il y monta, Ryuga, accompagné d'un assistant d'éducation. Celui-ci l'amena jusqu'à la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. La demande avait était acceptée sans mal, ici il y avait des enfants plus grands, alors qu'avant, c'était des maternelles qui l'entourait.

-Tu vas partager ta chambre avec un nouveau camarade. Il est assez renfermé sur lui-même, un peu comme toi, je crois. Cependant, il n'est pas méchant, et c'est le plus âgé avant toi, il a quatorze ans. Je te laisse faire connaissance avec lui.

Sur ceux, le jeune homme à la chevelure brune repartie en bas, chercher les dernières affaires nécessaires. Alors l'autre entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci ce composait exclusivement de deux lit d'une places, ta tête contre le même mur et séparées par deux tables de nuit, deux bureaux dont un en bazar, un miroir et deux placards. Qu'en à celui avec qui il devait partager cette pièce, il se trouvait sur son lit, assit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux plaqués à son torse. Lui aussi affichait un regard morne, sans émotions. Il avait des cheveux bleu avec une drôle de bande jaune. Peut être allaient ils s'entendre alors ? En tout cas, il ne sembla pas bruyant, et ça arrangeait bien l'ainé. Ce dernier fit le tour de la chambre puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. L'assistant parlait avec le chauffeur d'une vieille voiture, à l'entrée.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le blandin, tout de même curieux de savoir son prénom, mais aucune repose ne vînt.

Par contre, quelqu'un l'appela dehors. Le brun de tout à l'heure.

-Ryuga ! Vient voir deux minutes !

Le jeune homme en question s'était penché à la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le premier étage de cette immeuble, là où il se trouvait, ne se trouvait pas bien élevé, si bien qu'il décida par pure folie, et n'ayant pas grand-chose à perdre, de sautait par l'ouverture à fin d'atterrir sur la poubelle, juste en dessous et avec un bond vif se retrouver sur le sol ferme.

Bien entendu, ce qu'il fit enragea l'assistant qui lui cria un bon coup dessus, mais voyant bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre blessure, lui demanda juste de ne jamais refaire ça. Ryuga s'empara de deux sacs et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où, interpellé par un bruit sourd derrière lui, il se retourna. Tout se passa très vite. Trois enfants crièrent, une des éducatrices également. Le brun, nommé Bryhat (braillehate), accouru le plus vite possible dans la cour. Il cria sauvagement après Ryuga qui ne percuta pas même une seconde ce qu'y venait de se passer. Son « colocataire » se trouvait allongé par terre, dans l'herbe et les graviers, une flaque de sang ornant sa tête, une jambe tordue d'une étrange manière, et des gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Que s'était-il passé ? Défenestré ? Mais pourquoi ? Ha... Par ce que Ryuga avait sautait avant ? Non... Comment se pourrait-il... ?

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, le cœur de Ryuga avait fait un bond, sa tête bourdonnait et son corps menaçait de s'effondrer sous un poids énorme. Et sur sa figure apparut la marque de la peur.

-Ryuga, tu peux allais me chercher un jus de fruit ?

Bryhat, ainsi qu'une autre assistante d'éducation, attendaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ryuga les avaient accompagnés car il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ils l'embarquèrent de force avec eux. Le médecin en charge de Damian vînt les rencontrer.

-Damian devrait s'en sortir.

Les deux autres laissèrent s'échapper un souffle de soulagement, rassurés de savoir que leur jeune n'allait pas y rester.

-Il a une jambe cassée et devra donc porter un plâtre pour sept semaines environs. Il a également une lésion crânienne qui ne semble pas grave pour le moment, sans hémorragie. L'opération s'est bien passée, il faudra juste du temps et un bon traitement.

-On peut le voir quand ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Il ne sera probablement pas éveillé avant deux jours, mais vous pourrez le voir demain si vous le souhaitez.

Ça n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber dessus depuis « l'accident », et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Ryuga avait droit à des regards noirs, des critiques, on lui rejetait tout sur le dos, si bien qu'à la fin, il fut même traité de meurtrier, pourtant sans mort et sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu la simple envie de sauter par la fenêtre, la hauteur ne lui faisant pas peur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'autre le suivrait ! Et en plus, pour se faire si mal, c'est que ce saut n'était pas innocent. Ne pouvant échapper à toute cette manigance contre lui, le jeune Atsuka préféra s'enfuir dans sa chambre, qu'il ne partagea alors avec personne. Seul Bryhat se rendit à la porte, bien qu'il n'eu pas le droit de l'ouvrir, pour lui parler. Depuis les quelques années passés avec lui, car jusqu'à présent Ryuga vivait dans des foyers où l'assistant social se trouvait affecté. Le brun savait bien que le jeune garçon ne voulu en aucun cas que Daman le suive. Ce saut par la fenêtre représentait un énième mouvement de plus tentant de mouvementer sa vie.

-Ryuga, ouvres moi.

-Nan. -Ne - Fais pas le gamin. J'ai apprit à te connaitre tu sais.

-...

-Tout le monde dit que c'est de ta faute car Damian est très instable psychologiquement, et que tu n'as pas fais attention à sa présence, cependant nous savons tout deux que cette histoire part trop loin et que tu n'y es absolument pour rien. En plus je ne t'ai pas mit en garde.

-Et tu comptes pleurer devant ma porte ?

L'adolescent avait daigné ouvrir sa pièce et se placer dans l'embrasure. Ses yeux dorés semblaient entourés de rose, de larmes, de tristesse, malgré la faible lumière qui les éclairait. La phrase qu'il sorti se révélait être une invitation, et ça, l'autre le comprenait d'instinct.

-Ne te sens pas si mal. Ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute. Te voir faire ça lui a juste donné l'idée de se débarrasser de lui-même, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

-Ses parents ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans ce foyer d'accueille. Personne ne lui rend visite, car ils ont dû déménager pour le travail qu'ils ont trouvé, à l'étranger, dans leur pays d'origine. Son mental en a prit un coup, et ça faisait un moment qu'il était devenu comme toi. Renfermé et las de tout.

-Je vais dormir.

-Pas de problème. Du moment que tu te sens mieux. Si y'a un problème, tapes à la porte.

-Ma jambe... ?

-Elle est cassée.

Bryhat et Ryuga furent les premiers à entendre Damian parler suite à son sommeil de quatre jours.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non...Mais...Qui...vous êtes ?

Les gros yeux que firent l'aîné montra bien son étonnement face à une telle phrase. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Ils se connaissaient depuis un long moment déjà, eux aussi. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?

-Bryhat. Damian, tu ne te rappelles pas de nous ? Lui c'est Ryuga, mais tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps...

Le jeune fit un signe de tête négatif et après quelques questions, le docteur trouva la source : l'amnésie. Apriori, s'il n'y avait pas eu de séquelle grave au niveau du cerveau, ses souvenirs par contre avaient perdu de leur contenu, pour une grande partie. Il se souvenait qu'il avait des parents, mais pas où il vivait. Des enfants l'entouraient chaque jours, des frères et sœurs ? Dans quelle classe était-il ? Des amis ? Des ennemis ?

-Ryuga, restes avec lui le temps que je parle avec le docteur.

Il ne répondit pas vraiment, se contentant de fixer l'alité, curieux, intrigué. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi le fait qu'il a sauté par la fenêtre aurait pu pousser l'autre à se... suicider ? Enfin, essayer. Lui qui voulait des rebondissements dans sa vie, il fut servit, mais d'une manière bien étrange quand même. Puis ce garçon lui semblait vraiment taré...

-J-J'ai soif...

Ryuga sortit de ses pensées en entendant la petite voix émanant du lit.

-J'vais voir.

Dans cette chambre individuelle, un toilette s'y trouvait également. Alors il alla chercher de l'eau au robinet du petit évier dans un verre qui s'y trouvait au bord. Damian le bu d'une traite.

-Je vais rester longtemps ?

-J'sais pas.

-Et... tu es...qui ?

L'aîné s'attendait bien à cette question, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit à l'origine de son hospitalisation ?

-Hum... On vient... Du même foyer j'crois. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaitre.

Damian ne comprit pas vraiment la situation. Un foyer ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Et ce Bryhat pourrait être son père ? Ryuga son frère ? Un « foyer » comme une maison ? Et comment sa jambe avait pu se rompre déjà ? Cette douleur à la tête l'empêcha de réfléchir comme il faut.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

-N-non...

Sa voix résonna comme un léger coup de vent, très très léger, presque inaudible, sifflant, teintée de tristesse. Les larmes coulèrent sans même avoir une véritable raison. Il ne connaissait plus rien. En un instant sa tête devint vide, comme un néant dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Aspiré par un trou noir, seul, isolé, dans l'obscurité totale. Comment... ? Comment ?!

-Damian ? Ryuga voyait l'autre se perdre, crispé dans ses draps, effrayé, acculé devant une force étrange et invisible.

-J-Je vois... Je... je vois... Tr-trou...ble... !

-Il ne fallait pas avoir l'idée de sauter par...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé des adultes, et mieux valait se taire sur la cause de ses blessures. Voyant l'état de son patient, le médecin s'agita et demanda plusieurs fois au garçon ce qui le rendait comme cela. La douleur ? La peur ? Ne plus se souvenir ? Mais il fallut que Ryuga le dise lui-même, que c'était sa vue devenue trouble qui l'agitait.

-C'est le choc que tu as eu. Il est possible que ta visibilité se soit endommagée. Il faut rester calme et essayer de comprendre.

Finalement, Ryuga reparti pour son foyer, puis, de toute évidence, il ne voyait pas quelle importance il pouvait avoir auprès du malade, sa présence n'aidait en rien à son rétablissement. Seulement... Peut être qu'un peu de culpabilité s'en allait en faisant cette action. Certes, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'autre le suivrait dans sa chute, et il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup de ce faite, ainsi le véritable problème, ce qui le faisait se sentir si mal, en réalité il s'agissait du regard des autres. Depuis son arrivé, et donc l'accident, un seul enfant lui parlait, et cela se résumait à des « passes moi le sel » « donnes moi du pain » « tu as un feutre turquoise ? »... Bref, que des petits services, jamais de vraies paroles, une véritable discussion. Et même ceux qui géraient le foyer ne s'occupaient guère de lui. Mise à part Bryhat. Ce dernier vînt de nouveau dans sa chambre le sixième soir. Ryuga, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fut surprit en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Ne Restes pas sur ce rebord, Ryuga.

-Je ne sauterais pas. Promis.

Malgré toute cette mauvaise ambiance et l'exclusion à laquelle il avait droit, l'adolescent gardait de son sale caractère, et, finalement, il s'en fichait pas mal de tout ce bazar. -Merci de rester avec Damian, les matins. Tu comptes vraiment arrêter les cours ?

-Ouai. Je n'en ai plus rien à cirer de suivre des cours inutiles. Rien ne m'intéresse. Autant en finir.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autres chances, tu le sais. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Si ce con m'a apprit un truc en sautant de cette fenêtre, c'est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans un lycée, à ne rien faire. Je veux gagner de l'argent dès à présent, et faire ma vie à moi dans quelques années.

-Oh ? Tu ne t'en fais pas avec tes amis délinquants ?

-Un peu, mais c'est pas très légal, et ces affaires là m'agacent un peu. Pour une fois j'aimerais dire que je suis honnête.

-Donc tu veux gagner de l'argent pour le moment, c'est tout ?

-Ouai.

-Je te propose un truc alors. Que dirais tu de t'occuper de Damian ? Je te ferais engager pour le surveiller et rendre des rapports lorsqu'il sera au collège. Il a besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique habituellement, très régulièrement, et avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se réintégrer correctement dans le collège, seul.

-En gros je dois l'assister ? Moi qui suis « à l'origine de son malheur » ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

Ryuga, quelque peu sorti de ses gonds devant une telle farce, se leva d'un bond, se tenant alors droit, face à l'autre homme. Son regard dur exprimait bien des choses, dont sa réticence, sa colère et en quelque sorte un certain méprit du fait que l'on pourrait le considérer comme une baby-sitter. Cependant, Bryhat ne lâcha pas le morceau et continua d'argumenter en faveur de l'option qu'il lui proposait. Après tout, si il acceptait, il gagnerait un peu d'argent, sortirait, de quoi se changer ses idées, rencontrerait de nouvelles tête, et surtout, il enlèverait ainsi toute la culpabilité qu'il accumulait depuis un moment déjà, malgré ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Mais Ryuga ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre l'autre dehors et de partir se coucher. Couché dans son lit, fixant un point invisible au plafond, son esprit se perdait dans ses pensées. Malgré la nuit bien avancée, sa chambre aux volets ouverts se trouvait bien éclairée. Le lit vide à côté du sien lui donna une impression de solitude, il restait toute l'après-midi dans cette pièce trop grande pour lui seul. Avant il aurait partageait tout cela avec d'autres personnes. Le dernier foyer qu'il avait fait lui avait donné trois camarades de chambres pour lui seul, de quoi s'occuper.

-Devenir baby-sitter..., murmura t il à lui-même. Devoir retourner au collège...

Dans sa tête se bousculaient des passages de sa vie menait au collège. Il passait d'un extrême à l'autre, parfois seul, isolé de tous, et parfois entourait d'un grand groupe d'individus, parcourant les rues en quête d'un faible à racketter. Etait-ce vraiment cela, sa vie, avant ? Bien avant, avant toutes ses personnes, ses galères et ses histoires sordides, bien avant tout cela, il ne vivait pas ça. Sa demeure était la sienne, celle de sa famille. Son entourage ne se résumée pas par des parfaits inconnus, non. Tout était si différent.

-Et tout à brulé... Se décidant enfin à dormir, Ryuga tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

-Tu acceptes vraiment ?!

-Ouai. Si ça me rapporte de l'argent... En plus j'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Mais c'est quoi les conditions exactes ?

Profitant du voyage qu'ils faisaient seuls dans la voiture pour ce rendre à l'hôpital, Ryuga s'était manifester au prés de son assistant. Suite à une longue et mure réflexion, l'option lui étant proposée semblait la meilleur chose du moment. L'ambiance du foyer le crispait sans arrêt, et il ne pouvait pas en changer, il venait tout juste de débarquer.

-Et bien... Damian retournera au collège dans deux semaines. Sa jambe guérie bien et n'est pas si endommagée que cela. Le problème c'est son amnésie, le doc dit que ça passera rapidement, mais ça peut aussi prendre un jour comme un mois, donc il va être perdu au collège. Il faudra que tu t'assure qu'il suive et comprenne bien les cours. Et aussi que les élèves ne s'en prennent pas à lui par ce qu'il n'a plus ses souvenirs, pour le moment. J'espère quand même que ça passera vite...

-En gros je dois juste regarder ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu pourras parler avec profs, pour le cours par exemple, mais tu n'auras pas le droit de te lier avec les élèves. Ton rôle est seulement d'assurer l'intégrité de Damian. Et chaque jour tu devrais rédiger ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. Par heure par exemple, comme un journal.

Ses conditions ne dérangeaient pas le blandin, ne pas parler, il savait faire, se faire discret aussi, et écrire aussi. Qu'en à observer, c'était une tache simpliste.

-Et sinon, il s'est passé quoi pour que ce gamin soit en foyer ?

Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta, arrivée à destination, dans le parking de l'hôpital. La pluie tombait dehors, doucement, mouillant les automobiles, les arbres et la routes goudronnée autours d'eux.

-Ses parents ont abandonnés leurs droits. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Puisque le reste ne l'intéressait pas vraiment plus que ça, Ryuga ne posa pas plus de question et se contenta de sortir avec son assistant, direction l'entrée, puis la chambre du patient. Se dernier dormait dans son lit, immobile, sans bruit. Une infirmière vérifiait les branchements, puisque l'adolescent continuait à recevoir une perfusion et des capteurs vérifiaient l'état de son cœur. Il n'y avait pas de liaisons apparentes, mais au cas où, le temps que les analyses soient entièrement finis, tout cela resterait.

-Bonjour, commença la jeune femme, vous venez au bon moment. Je vais le réveiller pour qu'il déjeune. Il n'a rien mangé hier soir.

Le jeune homme entama alors une discussion sur le sujet, demandant ce qu'il y avait à manger, pourquoi il avait refusé, ce qu'il fallait faire... Alors Ryuga resta planté là, devant le lit. Il regardait le corps endormit. Des petites mèches de ses cheveux bleus barrées son visage un peu humide, surement à cause de la chaleur que lui procurait la couette épaisse posée sur lui. Son pied plâtré dépassé d'ailleurs. Il devra prendre l'ascenseur, une fois au collège. Au moins ils n'auraient pas monté les escaliers chaque jour. Lorsqu'il dormait, le poids de l'amnésie, de sa vue troublée, et sa jambe cassée semblait s'en aller. Son visage détendu émanait un sentiment de bien être. Peut être qu'en dormant, il se sentait mieux, loin de tous ses événements. Ryuga le contempla un long moment comme cela, se posant des questions, identifiant chaque parcelle de son corps visible. Il se trouvait en quelque sorte attiré par ce corps fragilisait. Puis il se réveilla et il dû le surveiller pour la mâtiné, seul.

-Tu vois toujours mal ? Un hochement de tête lui répondit comme un « oui ».

-Tu te souviens de ton collège ? Bryhat m'a donné une feuille avec les noms de ta classe. Tu veux les entendre ? Tu ne pourrais pas les voir comme il faut...

Cette fois il haussa les épaules, les yeux tournés vers son interlocuteur, cherchant tant bien que mal de distinguer les traits exacts du visage face à lui, seulement, rien n'y fait, il n'y parvenait pas.

-Alors... Hum... Il en a coché, et il m'a dit que tu parlais surtout d'eux. Heu... y'a... Ma...Madoka Hayano. Sora Akatsuki, Hikaru Azana, un Tetsuya Watarigani, que t'aimais pas apparemment, les jumeaux Sodo. Le reste ce n'est pas de ta classe j'crois. Y'a un Gingka Hagane, un Reiji Mitsutruc, et c'est tout. C'est des seconde je crois. Reiji me dis quelque chose...

Damian ne semblait pas reconnaitre une seule personne, mais il lui laissa la feuille, en se les répétant chaque jour, peut être que des souvenirs reviendraient


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis que Ryuga lui avait donné la liste des élèves, Damian les répétait chaque jour, espérant retrouver une partie de sa mémoire, seulement, il restait bloqué sur tous, à part le nom du professeur, le professeur principal. Il s'en rappelait de lui, et d'ailleurs, il allait arriver prochainement dans l'après midi à fin d'apporter des nouvelles du collège et son soutien personnel et ceux des camarades. Ryuga, toujours présent au chevet du garçon, se trouvait là quand l'adulte arriva, accompagné par le docteur. Bryhat devait s'occuper des autres enfants, au foyer, alors il ne pouvait plus vraiment se permettre de venir chaque jour, ce pourquoi Ryuga le faisait à sa place.  
Lorsque Mr Helea arriva, Damian s'occupait en dessinant. Sa vue se débloquait petit à petit, bien qu'une partie restait toujours floutée. Mais il persévérait, il voulait voir comme avant, car ça, il s'en rappelait, les vues depuis sa maison, loin, chez ses parents. Ryuga lui avait un peu expliqué pourquoi il parlait de foyer et d'assistants d'éducation. Apriori, Les parents de Damian l'avait laissé un moment car ils devaient s'absenter. Le blandin ne connaissait pas réellement l'histoire et ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi, à force il s'attacher à ce gamin et se refusait un peu à lui faire de la peine.

-Comment vas-tu, Damian ? demanda le professeur, sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir son élève en meilleurs forme que ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

-Je vais bien. Je vois un peu... un peu flou. Et je n'ai mal nulle part.

-C'est une bonne chose. Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici ?

-Pas vraiment... Ryuga est là alors... Je ne suis pas seul.

Le garçon en question ne prit pas même la peine de lever son regard de son bouquin, trop préoccupé à se faire discret, les profs, il n'aimait pas ça, et l'idée d'entamer une discussion avec un lui donné la nausée.

-Je t'apporte des gâteaux de la part de la classe. Ils attendent ton retour. Surtout Sora et Zeo. Ils m'ont confié une lettre pour toi. Ils ne voulaient pas venir te voir au risque de te rendre mal à l'aise.

-Oh... Je vois...

Damian prit les deux enveloppes et les déposa sur sa table de chevet, tout comme la boite de gâteaux. Le professeur lui parla alors des cours qu'ils avaient faits, il lui donna un devoir de mathématiques auquel la note attribuée était un 19/20. En peu de temps, il en vînt au problème de son amnésie et demanda si cela lui poserait un grand problème au collège. Il répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, et qu'il lui restait prés de deux semaines pour se rappeler.

-Et puis il y a Ryuga. Il m'aidera.

-J'suis pas ton album mémoire, répliqua sèchement le concerné. Tes souvenirs sont à toi, pas à moi.

-Heu... Oui...

fut choqué par ces paroles froides et lui fit une petite leçon de morale dont l'adolescent n'écouta aucuns mots, trop préoccupé désormais par le devenir de son héro dans sa bande dessinée. Non. Vraiment, il s'en fichait royalement de ce que pouvait lui dire cet homme, et il s'en ficherait toujours. De ce fait, il exaspéra ce professeur qui fini par vite s'en aller.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Damian, une fois seuls.

-Quoi ?

-Le...heu... Helea, tu ne l'apprécie pas ?

-Du tout. C'est un de ces gars saoulant qui ne pensent qu'à faire des leçons. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

-Oh. Je vois.

Le silence retomba brusquement, ce pendant un très long moment. Jusqu'à ce que, ennuyé, Ryuga s'en aille faire un tour dehors. Depuis quelque temps, un garçon aux cheveux vert venait lui adresser la parole lorsqu'il se calait sur un banc, dans le parc. Ce jeune homme, à peine plus jeune, se nommait Kyoya Tategami. Et ce dernier se trouvait déjà assit quand l'autre arriva.

-T'es encore là toi ?

-J'peux te poser la même question.

-Ben, t'sais bien que j'suis là pour quelques temps encore.

-Ton Damian n'est pas encore guérit ? Il devrait être sorti depuis, non ?

Ryuga avait finit par avouer les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait dans ce bâtiment chaque jour qui passait. Sans pour autant évoquer le comment du pourquoi l'autre se retrouvait alité. Ainsi, à force de trainait dans le parc et les couloirs, il finit par rencontrer ce gars.

-Tu fais quoi déjà dehors ?

Le blandin avait prit l'habitude de se rendre en premier sur ce banc, et d'attendre que le temps passe, tout seul, pendant un instant, avant que l'autre ne pointe le bout de son nez.

-Ma sœur n'a pas de pause. Elle est en urgence là. Donc j'attends qu'elle finisse pour la voir.

-Ok.

-Quand je pense que tu étais dans mon collège, et qu'il aura fallut ça pour se parler.

-Les deux isolés du collège se retrouvent dans un hôpital ! C'est clair que c'est étrange.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, amusé, intrigué, craintif. Tous les sujets passaient par leur bouche. Ryuga ressentait une certaine satisfaction à communiquer ainsi avec un gars des rues et s'en faire un passe temps durant ses longues attentes dans ce bâtiment.

-Donc tu tarderas pas à partir pour le bahut de ton protéger ?

-J'le protège pas. Je suis payé pour être à ses côtés. C'est mon distributeur de billets.

-Haha ! T'as une manière étrange de voir les choses !

-Pas plus étrange que toi. T'attends ta sœur aussi souvent que possible ici juste pour lui dire bonjour et partir.

-Ha ! D'ailleurs ! T'aurais pas un frère toi ?

L'aîné fit de gros yeux, surprit, mais détourna rapidement la tête pour fixer un autre banc sur sa droite. Au vue de sa réaction, Kyoya touchait un point sensible. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, une vieille femme en fauteuil roulant passa devant eux, faisant s'ébruiter les petits cailloux entre eux et contre les roues.

-Tu veux pas en parler ?

Ryuga laissa s'échapper un souffle, amusé par la question. Parler ? Parler pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait ? En quoi l'autre serait intéressé ? Où pourrait t on trouver une utilité à divulguer une chose personnelle comme celle-ci ? Et puis, actuellement, son frère, il n'en avait pas de grandes nouvelles, ni de ses parents d'ailleurs. Ryuga seul s'était enfuit, délaissant la maison familiale, tout seul. Apres tout, s'il était resté...

-Ryuga ? Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de répondre.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-quoi ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai un frère ? Personne ne le sait. Comment tu peux être au courant ?

Son frère était plus jeune et n'avait jamais été dans un collège de la ville. Il vivait dans la campagne, à une trentaine voir quarantaine de kilomètre. Comme il y avait une ville plus imposante et plus prés, jamais il ne venait dans celle où vivait son aîné. Le garçon aux cheveux vert expliqua alors qu'en réalité il l'avait croisé dans la galerie marchande, dans cette fameuse ville plus grande, à l'occasion d'une fête, un ou deux ans auparavant. Surpris de rencontrer un gars de son collège, il avait tenté une approche, mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.

-Donc c'était ton frère, et pas toi. Il se promenait avec des amis à lui, donc un gamin en tenue d'école primaire, il courait partout et réclamait des jeux. J'ai pris une photo, sur mon ancien portable. J'te l'apporte demain.

Sentant qu'il avait fait intrusion un peu trop loin dans la vie du blandin, Kyoya se leva et dit au revoir avant de partir à l'intérieur du bâtiment, attendre avec le personnel de l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, seul sur son banc, l'autre ruminait de vieilles choses.  
Plus tard, il remonta tenir compagnie à Damian puis rentra au foyer.  
C'est ainsi que passa près d'une semaine, tranquillement. Le malade retrouvait déjà toutes ses forces, sa vue de nouveau à la normale, sa jambe proche de la guérison, et son amnésie semblait se dissiper un peu sur certaine choses, surtout de ce qu'il vivait auprès de ses parents. De vagues souvenirs sur sa vie en foyer remontaient, et pour ce qui était du collège, le peu qu'il parvenait à percevoir lui semblait étrange.

-Tu as déjà frappé quelqu'un ?

Surprit par la question soudaine, Ryuga releva la tête. Il se rendit compte que depuis quelque temps il ne s'était plus attardé sur le corps de son cadet, alors qu'habituellement, il le fixait intensément et observer le moindre morceau. Alors que la il avait plutôt tendance à l'éviter et s'ennuyer de lui.

-Ouai. Et ensuite ?

-C'est forcement mal ?

-T'as des questions plus pourries encore ? En général c'est mal de frapper quelqu'un, non ?

-Mais t'es pas quelqu'un de mal, toi !

Il eu beau chercher dans tout les sens, ce que disais l'autre devenait ridicule... Pourquoi de telles interrogations ? Il se souviendrait d'un moment où quelqu'un frappait une personne ? Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire. Puis raconter que l'aîné ne figurait pas comme malveillante...

-J'suis p'tet pas quelqu'un de mal, mais j'suis pas quelqu'un de bon. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu te rappelles d'un truc ?

-Oui... Je me battais avec des personnes, mais je ne vois pas les raisons... Je ne sais même pas si... si je ne me battais pas juste pour l'amusement... !

Ryuga se leva alors à fin de se mettre sur le côté du lit, en face du garçon assit sur son lit. Il le toisa durant un court instant et finit par appuyer du bout de son index sur la joue gauche du blessé. Ce dernier ne comprit pas la signification de ce geste et resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Qui arriva.

-Tu es stupide. T'aurais pas plutôt d'autres trucs à réfléchir ? Ça se trouve t'as une copine et tu le sais pas.

-J'en ai pas.

-comment tu le sais ?

-Les lettres de Zeo et Sora le mentionne. D'ailleurs, apparemment ce sont des amis. Sora est un camarade de classe et Zeo un ami de longue date, il me demandait si je me rappelais de l'endroit où nous avions brulé nos cahiers, en primaire.

-Oh ? Tu as fais ce genre de choses ? Ridicule.

-Et toi ? Parles moi de toi. Je sais rien sur toi alors que tu veilles sur moi tout le temps.

-T'es mon gagne pain, normal, non ? J'ai rien à dire moi.

-Tu n'as jamais rien fais ? Avec ta famille ? Des amis, des frères et sœurs ?

Le grand tiqua. Encore cette histoire de frère ? Mais qu'avaient donc les gens avec le fait d'avoir une fratrie? Sérieusement, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?! Cependant, en s'interrogeant quelque peu, il remarqua que ces choses là, il n'en avait parlé qu'à très peu de monde... Enfin peut être personne... Qui savait pour ses parents ? Qui savaient pour son frère ? Qui savait pour lui-même ?  
Enervé devant le fait que ce Damian représenté la seule personne à lui avoir demandé une chose pareil, il se frotta la tête frénétiquement avant de souffler un grand coup. L'envie de tout déballer le démangé. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas dévoiler tout ça.

-J'ai un frère. Plus jeune que toi. Il vit avec mes parents. C'est tout.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Ry... Ryuto.

-Tu aurais une photo ?

L'aîné répondit sèchement que non, puis se remémora que Kyoya, si. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il prenait la peine de l'éviter. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Il ne se sentait juste pas capable de lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Mais là... Là il se rendit compte que ce gars possédait quelque chose qui lui était cher. D'un vif élan, il sorti de la chambre et traversa un long couloir pour dévaler des étages et prendre la porte d'entrée. De là, ce fut une course en direction du banc encore libre. Son cœur battant, il respira plusieurs grands coups puis regarda l'heure. Kyoya n'arriverait pas avant bien une heure. Fatigué par le cirque qu'il venait de faire, Ryuga laissa son regard vagabonder dans le parc. Des personnes âgées, des handicapés, des personnes aux allures basiques... Rien de bien changeant. Et est ce que chez lui aussi rien ne changeait ?

Un poids sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Le temps avait passé en un clin d'œil, et déjà Kyoya se trouvait là.

-Enfin décidé à me parler ?

-Je veux voir la photo.

-Ouai. J'l'ai mise sur mon téléphone, là, regardes.

Il sorti un portable plat avec seulement un grand écran tactile. Il posa son doigt sur un menu, dans ses images, puis sur une petite miniature qui s'agrandie.

-Je l'ai prise en douce, alors c'est pas le top, hein.

Ryuga identifia très clairement les personnes. Son petit frère se trouvait au centre, habillé avec un jean et une veste d'un de ses mangas préférés. Le petit à ses côtés, s'était Yu, un enfant plus ou moins lié à la famille. Avec lui, Tsubasa regardait quelque chose à une vitrine. Ses cheveux argentés désormais coupés. Il avait grandi. Puis son frère. Ryuto. Il lui ressemblait de plus en plus et possédait même une coloration rouge lui aussi ! Sur la droite. Plus grand, plus musclé. Oui. Ce gars...

-Tu le reconnais ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ce jour là ?

Décidément, c'était la journée des questions familiale là... Mais bon... pour une fois... Puis parler à un gars qu'on ne reverrait jamais...

-Je suis en foyer d'accueille. Lui il est chez mes parents.

-Ben... Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? C'est toi qui es parti ?

-Si on veut... Je suis parti seul en foyer, et j'ai laissé tombé ma famille et inversement.

-Et ton frère ne te manque pas ?

-ça fait six ans. Il avait sept ans. Tu vois un peu les souvenirs qu'il a de moi... Le tyrannique Ryuga ! Toujours en train de lui crier dessus !

-Toi ? Je ne te crois pas.

-Moi... ? Moi non plus...

Ryuga éclata alors de rire. Un rire étrange, comme si il libérait un brin de tristesse. Une main cachant son visage, il rigola fortement, comme un fou. Son délire s'estompa puis il se releva. Il serrait les dents. De colère ? De regret ? Kyoya eu du mal à discerner, mais lorsqu'il vit son ami commençait à s'en aller, il lui prit alors le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour le regarder. Une larme coulait sur son visage.

-Sors avec moi ! répliqua alors de but en blanc le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

Le blandin ne rigolait plus et adoptait un air sérieux, le regard plantait dans celui de l'autre. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait loupé pour comprendre de tels mots. Mais rien ne fit. Ces mots demeuraient exacts.

-Pourquoi sortir avec toi ?

-ça m'est venu d'un coup. Je me disais... que ça pourrais peut être marché.

-Et tu vas me sortir que tu as vécus des choses dures toi aussi ? Que tu as un frère dont tu es séparé et que du coup tu comprends tout ? Les mecs ne m'intéressent pas. Ni les filles d'ailleurs. Je veux pas m'encombrer. Désoler.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du deuxième de rire ouvertement.

-Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu seras au pied du mur alors. A une prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuga ne comprit pas vraiment ce que voulait dire les paroles de Kyoya. De quel mur parlait-il ? Il voyait un obstacle là où n'y en avait pas. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Damian allait enfin sortir de cette chambre blanche et partir pour le collège. Et depuis, personne ne lui parlait de son frère ou sa famille. Tout allait bien. Il ne s'ennuyait plus en cours. Il vivait simplement. Au foyer, les enfants avaient stoppé de le mettre totalement à part, et le retour du blessé aida beaucoup. Cependant, si au foyer tout se passait mieux, pour le collège, Ryuga n'en était pas certain, surtout que l'autre ne se rappelait pas beaucoup des élèves et des professeurs. Mais il s'appliquait à apprendre chaque prénom de chacun de ses camarades de classe, tout comme son emploi du temps. Mais désormais, les personnes sur les photos se présenteraient devant lui en chair et en os, sans doute pour cela, il stressait déjà la veille de son retour.

-ça te vas si j'ouvre la f'nêtre, Damian ?

Ils devaient aussi prendre l'habitude de cohabiter dans la même chambre.

-Oui.

-Tu te couches déjà ?

En effet, Ryuga voyait son cadet tirer sa couette à fin de s'assoir sur le matelas et commencer à se déshabiller. Il remarqua que depuis les quelques jours de retour ici, pas une seule fois il n'avait vu la peau de l'autre.

-T'es pudique ?

-Q-Quoi ?

Surprit, Damian se figea et devint rouge. Cependant, comme il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre croit avoir raison, il enleva rapidement son haut avant se saisir celui de son pyjama. C'est à ce moment là que son aîné eu l'idée d'arriver avec son oreiller et de lui donner un coup, pas trop violent, dans la tête. Sa victime râla un peu, et ne se prit pas vraiment au jeu, mais comme déjà son agresseur le frappait à nouveau, il se défendit avec son propre coussin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Ben quoi ? J'aime bien taquiner les pudiques !

-Arrêtes !

Ryuga lâcha son arme et se laissa tomber au dessus de l'autre, s'appuyant bras tendus sur le matelas. Sa tête n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de celle de l'autre. Il se demanda un court instant pourquoi il se retrouvait ainsi. Mais cela le rendit un peu mélancolique. Combien de fois avait il fait ainsi auparavant ? Il remarqua alors qu'une larme glissait sur la joue du blessé.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

-Oui…

Le blandin approcha d'avantage, son visage se stoppa entre l'épaule gauche et la joue gauche de Damian, collé contre le matelas. « Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu seras au pied du mur ! ». Cette phrase lui revint en mémoire presque instantanément. Au pied du mur…

-Ryuga ?

Au pied du mur.

-Quoi ? répliqua t il, redressant sa tête par la même occasion.

-Je peux… te…

Ne sachant comment dire, quels mots prononcer, Damian compta un peu sur ses gestes et se permit de saisir d'une main chaque côté du corps élevé devant lui. Ses doigts serrèrent fort le tissu, le froissant dans un bruissement. Ils restèrent silencieux. L'aîné ne trouvait rien à dire, et ne savait même pas pour quelles raisons il pouvait bien refuser un câlin de la part de ce gamin. Ce n'était justement qu'un gamin, après tout. Et celui-ci fini par resserrer son étreinte, s'agrippant plus haut, dans le dos, et forçant l'autre à se baisser, se retrouvant à moitie coucher sur lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J-J'ai mal…

-C'est ma faute.

-N-Non. J-J'ai si mal… !

« Au pied du mur ». « Ce » mur là ? Ryuga commençait à éclaircir ce point. Un rapport entre sortir avec Kyoya, un mur, et Damian. Ce dernier sanglotait désormais.

« Au pied du mur ». Comment penser à une telle chose ?

-Damian.

« Au pied du mur ».

-Damian !

D'un coup, sans prévenir, Ryuga se releva et parti à la fenêtre, le visage marqué d'un sentiment de panique. Il venait de comprendre la phrase de Kyoya. Le mur, c'était ses sentiments envers Damian. Mais comment ce mec pouvait arriver à croire ça ?! Comment il pouvait penser à ça ?! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Il ne ressentait pas ça. Ryuga ne ressentait pas ce genre de chose envers se gosse. Non. Impossible.

Alors que, silencieusement, Damian se coucha, l'autre resta une bonne partie de la nuit sur le rebord de l'ouverture.

Les deux garçons ne décrochèrent pas un seul mot l'un pour l'autre. Chacun se contentait d'être dans son coin et de répondre aux personnes leur adressant la parole. Déjeuner si tôt le matin, être accompagné en voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du collège, tout ça donna une impression nostalgique à celui qui avait quitté ce genre d'endroit pour aller au lycée. Avant de démissionner. Mais ce collège étant relié au bâtiment d'un lycée, il n'allait pas être dépaysé non plus. En revanche, pour Damian, l'effet de se rendre sur ces lieux lui donnait procurait une sorte de peur, d'angoisse. Sa mémoire revenue à moitié, allait-il seulement réussir à reconnaitre ses amis… ?

-Ryuga est là pour toi en cas de problème. D'accord ?

Bryhat s'inquiétait lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il connaissait le garçon avant son accident, et pour sûr, il y avait des personnes mal intentionnées qui profiteraient de la situation.

-Et toi Ryuga, tiens toi bien, tu n'es pas considéré comme un élève, mais essaies de faire comme si. Sans attirer d'ennuies, ok ?

-Ouai. Pas de soucis, lança le concerné en sortant de la voiture, referma la porte arrière. Damian dit quelques mots à son éducateur, puis sorti à son tour. Sac sur le dos, ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de l'entrée principale, le portail passé. Mais déjà quelqu'un les arrentait. Un gars plus âgé que Damian, cheveux marrons, courts, et aux yeux turquoise. A en croire le trombinoscope, il s'agissait de Zeo. Un ami…

-Damian ! T'es enfin de retour ! Tout va bien ?

Ce garçon tendis la main à l'amnésique qui, l'espace d'un instant, eu du mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un salut, qu'il lui fallait serrer sa main. Il fit donc.

-ç-ça va… Et toi… Zeo ?

-Tranquille, surtout maintenant que tu es de retour ! Si tu avais vus la tête de Sora quand il a sû pour ton hospitalisation… Il va enfin devenir supportable… Enfin un peu plus du moins.

-Je vois…

-Bon, Damian, on se bouge là, t'es censé aller voir les profs, coupa soudainement Ryuga, quelque peu énervé par le fait que ce mec l'avait totalement ignoré, trouvant surement normal que son pote soit accompagné par un lycéen inconnu.

A la fois gêné et soulagé, le blessé, sa jambe dans une atèle, suivi son aîné, tout aussi perdu que lui dans le bâtiment. Le grand hall se remplissait d'élèves, et les escaliers se trouvaient squattés à moitié. Malgré cela, Ryuga leur fraya un chemin à travers cette population à fin de suivre les indications à propos de l'emplacement de la salle des professeurs. Apres avoir demandé et suivit l'un de ces derniers, les deux adolescents arrivèrent donc à destination. Et tout de suite ce fut cinq ou six adultes qui les entourèrent presque instantanément. Dans le fouillis de paroles s'inquiétant sur l'état de santé de leur élève, le professeur principal réussit à percer et les prendre de côté avec lui.

Il fallut donc expliquer à nouveau que Damian n'avait pas tout ses souvenirs, et surtout expliquer la présence de Ryuga. Cette dernier chose paraissait quelque peu problématique, surtout le fait que ce garçon ne venait pas de ce collège, qu'il était plus âgé et qu'il ne semblait pas sociable du tout.

La sonnerie les dépêcha vers la salle de cours. La plupart de ses camarades de classes étaient entrés et lorsque ce fut son tour, Damian ne su même pas où se rendre. Au fond ? Devant ? Sur le côté droit ? Gauche ? Il se figea d'un coup net en s'apercevant que ce détail lui échappait. Heureusement, un gars mi-blond mi-brun l'invita à le rejoindre.

-Damian ! Enfin de retour ! Il était temps ! Mais dis moi, c'est qui lui ?

En réalité, il s'agissait de Sora, celui étant son ami. En effet, Damian se rappelait vaguement de lui, et un sentiment positif envers lui le poussa à s'en approcher.

-Il s'appelle Ryuga. Je dois rester avec lui pour le moment.

Comme l'enseignant fermait la porte et que tout le monde était assit, les deux choisirent de se mettre au fond, à droite, sur une table de deux places. Evidemment, la venue d'un étranger à la classe augmenta l'intensité sonore si bien qu'il devenait impossible de s'entendre parler. Décidément, ce retour au collège épuisait déjà le lycéen.

- Taisez-vous, déclara l'adulte au tableau. Votre camarade est de retour, souhaitons lui un total rétablissement. Ryuga, présentes toi à la classe.

Le blandin rigola doucement. Se présenter… Qu'elle comédie ridicule ! Se faire passer pour un élève pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons... !

-J'm'appelle Ryuga Atsuka.

Les présentations faites, pour lui du moins, il chercha vaguement un cahier dans son sac et une trousse. Sa phrase désespérait déjà toute la salle, pensant avoir droit à un cancre de service ne sachant pas même se présenter convenablement.

Pour les cours il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais les récréations… Celle du matin fut la plus compliqué. Damian ne se sentait pas très bien, stressé par les événements, et se refusant toujours à adresser la parole à son gardien. Sora l'avait abordé tout de suite, discutant un peu. Essayant de lui remonter le moral. Puis il dû partir rendre un livre. Zeo arriva à son tour, accompagnée par Toby, des amis visiblement. Ryuga les éjecta dés que possible. Et puis Gingka arriva. Et là. Seulement là, Ryuga comprit que Damian était sur le point de craquer.

Déjà à l'infirmerie au bout de deux heures. Et ils n'en sortirent qu'à l'heure de manger.

Au self, il y avait un monde pas possible, faisant la queue n'importe comment pour prendre à manger. Tout ce brouhaha donnant d'avantage mal à la tête aux deux adolescents. Même pas une demi-journée et déjà épuisés… Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux, Ryuga finit par parler.

-Tu supportes ?

Le regard déviant de Damian répondait clairement.

-On rentre ?

-Non.

-On devrait rentrer si tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne peux pas éloigner tout ce monde à chaque fois. Je suis censé être neutre, ne pas avoir de point de vue sur tes oignons, et ne pas intervenir.

-Je me rappelle… Qu'il y a des frites chaque jeudi ici. Les professeurs de ce matin mon souvent dévisagés. J'ai eu des heures de colles et des confiscations. Pourquoi… ?

-Ton pote Sora a l'air enmerdeur. C'est p'tet à cause de lui. Qui sait ? On a qu'à demander à quelqu'un. Mais vus la réaction de ceux de ta classe et les autres, t'es pas détesté. C'est bien. Non ?

-Ouai…

Ils discutèrent tranquillement un moment. Puis le silence revînt.

Par chance, l'après midi commençait par deux heures de sports, alors ils allèrent au CDI, chacun de son côté. Damian eu encore droit à des salutations de la part de personnes dont il ignorait tout, mais il réussit à tenir sans se faire démasquer. Il ne fallait pas que les autres se rendent compte de son amnésie, sinon tout serait plus compliqué… Les deux heures de cours restantes étaient des mathématiques.

-Damian !

Surprit par cette voix dans son dos, le concerné, et son gardien, se retourna. Sora accourait vers lui accompagné par Zeo. Le premier prit la parole.

-On te raccompagne chez toi ? T'es pas trop fatigué ?

Ryuga eu envie de s'en aller sans attendre…

-Non. Ça ira. Je ne rentre pas seul, répondit alors l'autre. Je ne risque rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Hé... ! T'es sûr que ça va ? On te trouve un peu bizarre depuis ce matin. Aucun problème ?

Zeo commençait il à se douter de la chose ?

-L'enmerde pas, stoppa tout de suite le blandin. Il revient de l'hosto et toi tu l'fais chier.

-Ryuga !

Damian voulu intervenir mais ne sachant pas quoi dire vraiment… Alors ses deux amis s'en chargèrent à sa place… Une dispute se crea.

Finalement, Sora les accompagna sur un morceau du chemin, ne faisant pas confiance en son aîné. Il préféra amplement être là. Seulement, il dû les laisser à un carrefour. Il dit au revoir et parti.

Rentrés au foyer, les deux restèrent muets, ne déclarant aucun problème. La soirée fut aussi silencieuse et la nuit arriva rapidement. Ryuga resta une fois de plus à sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que Bryhat vienne le chercher avec un téléphone en main. Il lui dit qu'un certain Kyoya souhaitait lui parler.

« Salut ! Tu deviens quoi ? »

-Toi… ? Comment t'as eu le numéro ?

« Ma sœur est infirmière… J'ai été curieux vis-à-vis de toi et le reste. On m'a proposé une sortie, et j'ai revu ton frangin, par hasard. J'ai pris une photo pour toi. Tu veux ? »

-C'est du chantage ? Tu cherches quelque chose ?

« Non. Par contre je me demande si tu es arrivé au pied de ce mur dont je te parlais. Je n'espère pas… Bien qu'en un sens… Peut être… »

-Et ensuite ? Quand et où ?

« Hôpital, demain aprèm, après les cours. Ça te va ? »

-Ouai. J'y serais. 


End file.
